


Маленькая смерть

by lachance



Series: when the red, red robin comes [2]
Category: Suicide Squad (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хороший Уэйн – мертвый Уэйн.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленькая смерть

Они жили слухами и питались слухами – в работе, где каждый третий объект прячет лицо под маской, приходилось верить в чудеса и чужие смутные догадки. В сущности, вся колониальная Америка когда-то строилась на слухах – слухах о лучшей жизни и обетованной земле, которые гнали на материк отбросов самых разных сортов – от исследовательских отрядов до будущих преступных синдикатов.

На третью неделю от чужих сплетен о передвижениях Красного Робина начинало тошнить, но выследил его Флойд только в Новом Орлеане. Тот ускользал, даже не подозревая о погоне, уходил из перекрестья прицела в последний момент и прятался в тенях. Это раздражало так, что сводило зубы.

Даже на задворках Французского квартала по ночам было так шумно, будто вся Америка съехалась в Луизиану в ожидании Марди Гра, и холодно, до того холодно, что зубы сводило, и баллистол растекался по непослушным пальцам, стекая тяжелыми каплями под манжеты. Временная квартира оказалась крошечной, неотапливаемой, зато в этих сквотах никому не было дело до смешанных запахов дыма, пороха и оружейной смазки. В конце концов, из соседних квартир по утрам несло марихуаной. По ночам то грохотал какой-то дешевый рок, то тягуче распевались дохлые поэты от Орлеанского джаза. Кому какое дело.

Три недели, три недели Флойд ждал, и потому был готов признать, что давно никого не ждал так долго. Если информаторы не лгали, а Уоллер не пыталась впустую стравить его со всем Готэмом, то у Красного Робина была назначена некая встреча у ворот мемориального зала, а это было хорошим местом для смерти. В полночь на крыше высотки продувало до костей, ветер жадно набрасывался на любые незащищенные участки кожи, и он прикуривал одну от другой, пытаясь растереть ладони. Маска осталась в комнате – не привлекай лишнего внимания Флойд, это не Готэм, это даже не Хэйвен, – и потому холод обжигал лицо. Впрочем, руки не дрожали, и винтовку он установил без труда. Подъездная дорога и вход в мемориал просматривались как на ладони – выбрать такое место для встречи мог бы только тот, кто не ожидает, что в него захотят выстрелить.

Мальчишка.

Очередной окурок он смял под подошвой и тяжело потянулся, пытаясь размять затекшие от адского холода и неудобной позы мышцы – тело сводило тупой, упрямой болью, растекающейся вдоль позвоночника, изо рта на выдохе вырывалось облачко пара. Чертова зима. Чертов Новый Орлеан.

Первая встреча с лидером Юных Титанов, первая и все последующие, была совсем другой – обжигающе жаркой от летнего солнца, пропыленной от объездных дорог вдоль всей шестьдесят шестой, пахнущей пополам порохом и машинным маслом. Долгой совместная работа не была. Эффективной, пожалуй, тоже.

Он потянулся и не глядя провел ладонью по мешковине в поисках патронов. Под руку попадались только складки жесткой ткани, подстеленной под винтовку, и он раздраженно обернулся, в полутьме обшаривая взглядом пространство вокруг, и замер, услышав над головой негромкий мягкий смех.

– Что-то потерял? – Робин подбросил магазин и расслабленно поймал в открытую ладонь, развалившись прямо на парапете. Его шагов Флойд не слышал, будто тот в самом деле умел передвигаться в воздухе, как птица. – Приятно видеть тебя снова, Дэдшот.

Он нахмурился и помотал головой, делая вид, что пытается точнее настроить прицел, и осторожно перенося вес тела на левую ногу, чтобы быстрее вытащить пистолет. Красный Робин казался безмятежным.

– Не молчи, – глаз было не разглядеть за визорами маски, но Флойд готов был поклясться, что улыбка не касалась их, – мои информаторы говорят, ты с ног сбился, разыскивая меня по всей стране.

– Кто твои информаторы?

Он наконец поднял голову, отвлекаясь от бесполезной теперь винтовки и глядя прямо в глаза. После долгого молчания и холода слова едва поддавались языку. Красный Робин рассмеялся.

– Трое нищих. Как ты понимаешь, я не буду стоять у порога мемориального зала через пять минут, – помедлив, он добавил: – прости, что сорвал заказ.

– Еще не сорвал, – Флойд хмыкнул, опираясь на правое колено чуть сильнее и отклоняясь. Ладонь обманчиво расслабленно касалась мешковины. – Еще нет, Красный Робин.

Он поморщился.

– Глок? Вижу, что глок.

В неровном контрсвете от уличных фонарей он казался совсем юным. Шестнадцать-семнадцать лет, точнее не различишь из-за маски, но мальчишка в Красном Робине был виден даже слишком хорошо. Ленивая, самоуверенная пластика. Тонкие ухмылки и точные жесты. Слишком много лишних, неэффективных движений – позер.

– Я достану его раньше, чем ты прыгнешь.

– Понимаю, – он кивнул. – Ты знаешь о том, что неточность – вежливость снайпера?

– Что? – Флойд нахмурился, сдвигая левую руку еще на дюйм, отстраненно отмечая, что больше совсем не чувствует ветра, не чувствует холода, на таком расстоянии от жертвы кровь затапливает адреналином до последних артерий, адреналин выстреливает в мозг, и становится не то что тепло – жарко. Так жарко, что пальцы горят от жажды нажать на курок. – Я никогда не промахиваюсь.

Он легко спрыгнул с парапета, вытягиваясь во весь рост, нависая над ним, впервые оказываясь выше. Не худой даже – сухощавый, еще едва уловимо угловатый, не переросший собственную нескладность до конца.

– Я хочу, – твердо произнес он и вдруг улыбнулся, – чтобы ты сделал для меня исключение.

– Что? – Флойд поднялся тоже. Поднялся, не скрываясь положил ладонь на кобуру. Лицо снова обожгло холодом, но он этого почти не почувствовал. – Чего ради?

– Я могу вытащить тебя из Белль Рив.

Флойд помедлил, облизнув внезапно пересохшие губы, провел пальцами по рукояти, еще наверняка слабо пахнущей оружейным маслом. Автоматически прикидывая, что маска осталась в квартире, а других способов прослушать их разговор у Уоллер быть не должно, но всегда возможны датчики, наблюдатели, в конце концов – детонаторы, которые она может использовать при первом же подозрении на недостаточную лояльность, он выдохнул:

– Гарантии?

Красный Робин понимающе кивнул, снимая маску.

– Слова Уэйна достаточно?

Он удивительного много улыбался.

*

Расстегнуть его костюм было непросто еще тем летом, в дешевом придорожном мотеле у шестьдесят шестой. Дэдшот тащил его, бессознательного, вдохнувшего добрую порцию отравляющего газа, вдоль трассы на руках, а после долго, судорожно ощупывал худое жилистое тело в поисках переломов. И застежка на спине все не поддавалась, сколько он не выдыхал подступающую панику сквозь зубы. Когда позже, пыльным полуднем в том же мотеле Красный Робин одевался спиной к нему, к пониманию Флойд не приблизился. Потому теперь, когда он так и не справился, раздраженно сжимая челюсти, бесполезно царапая ногтями плотный черно-красный спандекс, Тим – Тимоти чертов Уэйн, святая Мария, – отвел его ладони и ловко, гибко завел руку за спину, в одно движение расстегивая молнию до конца, до самой поясницы. И повел плечами, позволяя ткани соскользнуть вниз, обнажая гладкую белую грудь, пересеченный тонким шрамом живот, выступающие ключицы.

– Как мы поступим? – Флойд, почти задыхаясь от плавности, непринужденности движения, перехватил его за бедра, дергая на себя, и Тим поддался, избавляясь от костюма в пару коротких движений, будто тот не обтягивал тело второй кожей. Выученная ловкость, помноженная на отсутствие необходимости в броне. Что он делал, когда в него стреляли?

– Очевидно, – пробормотал Тим, легко наклоняясь – гибкий, красивый, обнаженный – и проводя губами по шее от подбородка к кадыку, – Красный Робин умрет сегодня ночью.

Контраст между гладкой кожей и грубой тканью неприятно ударял по нервам, и Флойд приподнялся на локтях, помогая снять рубашку, и сам потянулся вниз, приспуская джинсы, расстегивая ширинку. Не было ни времени, ни сил избавляться от одежды до конца, будто каждое лишнее движение отвлекало от того, чтобы потянуть Тима на себя, перехватив за горло, впиться губами в мягкий, бледный рот, толкнуться бедрами, проводя напряженным членом между ягодиц. Тим рассмеялся, выгибаясь, и от этого мягкого, прерывистого смеха в глазах темнело.

– Что ты будешь делать? – Флойд пытался говорить ровно, но тот будто нарочно не позволял, цепляя губами мочку уха, проводя по шее, скользя, выгибаясь в руках. Легкий, податливый, напряженный тетивой.

– Попрошу о помощи старшего брата, – даже запрокидывая голову, закусывая губы, почти насаживаясь на растягивающие его пальцы, Тим не прекращал улыбаться, – не беспокойся обо мне. Это будет маленькая смерть.

Он перестал улыбаться, когда Флойд в пару резких движений перевернулся, подминая его под себя, вынуждая широко раздвинуть ноги и скрестить лодыжки на пояснице.

– Я не беспокоюсь, – заверил он.

От первого же толчка Тим выгнулся, вцепляясь ладонями в простыни, легко подстраиваясь под быстрый, жесткий темп. На терпение сил и времени тоже не хватало. Время не то что убегало сквозь пальцы – его не было вовсе. Лидер Юных Титанов должен был умереть сегодня ночью. Тим открыл глаза, в которых так и сиял беспечный смех, и проследил затуманенным взглядом пулю, покачивающуюся перед лицом всякий раз, как Флойд подавался вперед. В прошлый раз она болталась на шее на каком-то потрепанном шнурке. Теперь это была цепочка.

Когда она ударила в скулу, он ухмыльнулся и поймал ее губами.

И спустя считанные мгновения едва не сорвал с цепочки, кончая, выгибаясь и запрокидывая голову, и хватило нескольких толчков для того, чтобы Флойд навалился сверху, чудом удерживаясь на локтях, и только потому не вдавливая его в постель всем весом своего тела. Не то что бы Тим был бы против. Сквозь накрывающий рассудок туман он подумал, что, пожалуй, хотел бы этого. И потому, едва обдумав свои действия, потянулся, перехватывая его за предплечья, и потянул вверх, скользя по коже, и сжал его ладони в своих.

Флойд потерял равновесие и расхохотался, перекатываясь на спину.

– Что, тебе ласки не хватает?

– О, замолчи, – честно сказал Тим, отпуская его руки и закрывая глаза ладонью.

По телу растекался такой покой, такое чувство… защищенности, каких он не чувствовал, пожалуй, с того момента, как Дик уехал в Хэйвен. Он перевернулся на бок и только мягко улыбнулся, глядя на темноту голых стен, покрытых потрескавшейся штукатуркой, когда Флойд почти осторожно положил руку поперек его живота и притянул к себе, жарко дыша в затылок.

– Эй, – Тим протестующее сжал пальцами чужое широкое запястье, гораздо более широкое, чем его собственное, – мне нужно в душ. И тебе, кстати, тоже.

Флойд хмыкнул за спиной, сжимая руку сильнее.

– Ты никогда не жил в таких местах, да?

Тим замер, чутко прислушиваясь, но никакой истории за этим не последовало.

– Горячую воду отключают в полночь. Это ночлежка из самых дешевых. Просто спи.

Его голос звучал сонно, хрипловато, устало, но Флойд не засыпал. Стараясь дышать размеренно и почти не шевелиться, он ждал, пока чужое дыхание сделается глубоким и ровным, ждал, пока останется наедине с беззащитным, спящим, чтобы наконец решиться до конца.

Кобура должна была лежать в куче одежды у постели. Сон у мальчишки чуток, но одним слитным, медленным и плавным движением, вероятно, даже его сложно разбудить, а если Тим и откроет глаза, то будет уже поздно. Все, что он успеет – осознать собственную смерть. Награду за голову Красного Робина обещает не только Уоллер – от такого подарка не отказались бы и люди Шивы, которые, по слухам, платили по счетам гораздо лучше правительства и администрации Белль Рив. Да смерть любого из Робинов позволит ему до конца дней своих прятаться в Санта Ане посреди католических святых и местных кровожадных божков, принося им в жертву раз в неделю пару банок Кока-Колы. Джаз, трава и проститутки. Рай на земле.

Тиканье часов начинало казаться единственным звуком на земле. Флойд щурился, глядя в растрепанный черноволосый затылок, и едва понимал, почему мальчишка вообще повернулся к нему спиной, с чего решил, что он подходящий для этого человек. Оставалось только надеяться, что он не доверяет так каждому встречному. Например, Джокеру. Например, аль Гулу. Или тому человеку, что однажды заставил его надеть маску и спандекс, а потом учиться драться вместо того, чтобы поступить в Калифорнийский университет и начать готовиться спасать мир, инвестируя в этичное производство. Флойд вспомнил, что слышал, как кобура упала на пол вместе с рубашкой. Значит, она должна и правда быть у самой постели. Две секунды. И все будет кончено.

С этой мыслью он уснул, даже не замечая, что так и продолжает размеренными круговыми движениями скользить ладонью по животу Тима, задевая мозолистыми подушечками пальцев контур шрама, тянущегося от самых ребер.

Тим до самого рассвета лежал без сна, глядя в темноту, почти слыша чужие мысли о собственной смерти в каждом выдохе.

*

Полдень бился в пыльные стекла, на улице несмотря на холод, мелкую морось, грозившую перерасти в метель, и ослепительное зимнее солнце, бросающее на лед жесткий белый свет, было так шумно, будто карнавал уже начался, хотя до него оставалось еще не меньше даже недели.

Но разбудил даже не свет – разбудил голос.

– …хороший Уэйн – мертвый Уэйн. Зато вам не придется откапывать меня из могилы, – он помолчал, а потом вдруг тепло улыбнулся – Флойд не видел этого, но слышал по голосу, – не могу же я оставаться без работы. Одолжишь мне костюм Найтвинга?

Он рассмеялся и открыл глаза, тут же прикрывая веки ладонью.

– Доброе утро, – так и улыбаясь, Тим обернулся через плечо, а потом вернулся к разговору, – ближе к делу. Да, это серьезно, да, нам надо поговорить. Заберешь меня отсюда?

Пока он договаривался о месте встречи, Флойд тяжело поднялся на ноги и натянул джинсы, почти шатаясь при каждом движении от того, как кружилась голова. Сейчас бы кофе. А лучше завалиться обратно и проспать до самого вечера. Спокойные времена со всей командой в последнее время случались нечасто.

– Нам тоже нужно поговорить, ты знаешь, – со спины он подошел бесшумно, так бесшумно, что не до конца верилось, что Тим вообще ступал ногами по земле, – как ты докажешь отряду, что я мертв?

– Никак, – он пожал плечами, – но если ты засветишься хоть в одной чертовой газете – сдохнем оба.

Он рассеянно улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на часы.

– Полдень… тело Красного Робина между шпилей Часовой башни тебя устроит?

Флойд кивнул, поежившись, и отступил обратно к постели, поднимая с пола остатки своей одежды. Пора было выдвигаться обратно. Перезаряжать бомбу, вшитую в тело, отрабатывать свою просроченную смертную казнь.

Впрочем, если верить мальчишке, скоро все должно было закончиться.

С чего он вообще решил, что ему можно верить?

Кобура лежала у ног немым доказательством того, что он совершает огромную ошибку.

– Я тебя не подставлю, – Тим не оборачиваясь повел плечами, цепко следя за его действиями в отражении на грязном стекле, – на шестьдесят шестой ты мне жизнь спас, Дэдшот.

– В нашем мире это еще что-то значит? – Флойд гипнотизировал взглядом поблескивающую рукоять. Тим не сводил взгляда с его затылка в отражении. Стоя спиной друг к другу, они отслеживали каждое движение лучше, чем если бы смотрели прямо в лицо.

– Все, – просто отозвался он, – это значит для меня все.

Наклонившись, он правда подхватил кобуру с пола. И со вздохом закрепил на поясе. Неразобранная винтовка лежала на столе, патрон в ней ждал своего часа. Покачав головой, Флойд потер ладонью лоб, а потом в пару коротких движений достал последнюю пулю из магазина, и обернулся, тихо говоря:

– Тим, – и когда тот обернулся, швырнул патрон через всю комнату без предупреждений, но тот, конечно же, поймал, – не позволяй никому убить себя. Это теперь моя чертова работа.

Улыбка делала его еще младше, превращала из супергероя и мстителя в маске в едва выросшего подростка, совсем мальчишку, и это, в сущности, было не так уж плохо – должен же во всем этом паршивом мире хоть кто-то все еще уметь улыбаться именно так.


End file.
